


Day 3-Imperium

by Noire12



Series: BTV Artober 2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: Day 3 of BTV's artober
Series: BTV Artober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Day 3-Imperium

Elluin and Dorian sat in the soft armchairs of the library and studied while Leliana’s crows croaked. A delightful thought interrupted Elluin’s lecture and she turned to face Dorian.

“You are staring,” Dorian said without glancing up from the book. “If you require my help, all you have to do is ask.”

She grinned slyly, dumping her book, and moved closer to him, knees touching.

“I just realized something. You are from Tevinter. And an influential person, nevertheless!”

“Yes. It took you quite a while to realize this, hasn’t it?”

Dorian blinked slowly, uncertain if this was a joke or if she tried to explain something in her peculiar manner.

She lightly slapped his shoulder and went on speaking.

“Tsk, Dorian! I already knew that but I realized your social position could help me. I’ve always wanted to visit Tevinter, and I’m not that foolish to go alone. But now I have you! I bet no one would dare to give me any nasty looks with you as a friend. We could visit Tevinter together! Imagine us, walking side by side on the splendid boulevards of Minrathous, just enjoying a lovely afternoon!”

Dorian returned the smile, amused at the idea of them strolling around Minrathous.

It wasn’t such an awful thought and the Inquisitor deserved a few moments of respite after all this madness was over.

“Of course, my friend. I would be honored to show you. My city will charm you. You will love the towers supported by magic and all the history surrounding them. I will take you to visit the ancient libraries and you will be able to learn more about the magic you cherish!”

“We must see the gardens. They will captivate you with their extraordinary beauty. Ah, and we have to go to a party or two. Everyone will die of curiosity to meet the Inquisitor. And at night we could admire the stars together, under a floating canopy and savoring a 1000-years-old liqueur. Ah, my friend, we are going to have so much fun.”

Elluin squeaked in delight. Finally, a new place to explore with a dear friend.

“And you can bring along that shabby lover of yours. We could find him better clothes to adjust his horrible style.”

Elluin snorted, the notion of dragging Solas in bizarre shops amusing her.

“Sure, it’s a deal!” she gleefully shouted, shaking Dorian’s hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship advanced with ease, cutting the waves in its path. The wind blew lightly in the sails. Black seagulls flew around the boat and cried as if they knew her pain.

Elluin looked at the rising city. Minrathous stood proud, a remnant of ancient ages, an Imperium of magic and mystery. Finally, the gates of the city will open to receive her. But not as she imagined it. Not walking arm to arm with Dorian and enjoying the magic of the city. Not with her shaggy lover.

Because that lover was a god, ready to plunge the world in chaos. Once again, she had to be a hero. To save the world from destruction and chaos. It was her fault for not convincing Solas to stay, and for that she had to risk her life again. Even if she knew death was lurking at every step and the Imperium could serve as her grave.


End file.
